Allsvenskan 2016
The 2016 Allsvenskan, part of the 2016 Swedish football season, is the 92nd season of Allsvenskan since its establishment in 1924. The fixtures were released on 9 December 2015 and it included a meeting between the two most recent champions IFK Norrköping and Malmö FF (in Malmö) as the opening match, a replay of the last round of the previous season. The season started on 2 April 2016 and ended in November 2016. IFK Norrköping were the defending champions after winning the title in the last round in the previous season. Malmö FF won the Swedish championship this season, their 22nd Allsvenskan title and 19th Swedish championship overall, in the 28th round on 26 October 2016 when they won 3–0 in the away fixture against Falkenbergs FF at Falkenbergs IP. A total of 16 teams are contesting the league. Suspended matches IFK Göteborg vs. Malmö FF The match at Gamla Ullevi between IFK Göteborg and Malmö FF on 27 April 2016 was abandoned after 77 minutes of play. A firecracker was thrown towards former IFK Göteborg player Tobias Sana from the home section. On 4 May, the Swedish Football Association's (SFA) disciplinary committee decided that the match would not continue and that the final score would be 0–3. Jönköpings Södra IF vs. Östersunds FK The match at Stadsparksvallen between Jönköpings Södra IF and Östersunds FK on 15 August 2016 was abandoned after 90 minutes of play. A spectator invaded the pitch and attacked Östersund's goalkeeper Aly Keita. Keita was advised by team phycisians to not finish the game. On 25 August, the Swedish Football Association's (SFA) disciplinary committee decided that the match would not continue and that the final score would be 0–3. However, the decision was overturned on 27 September and the final score would be 1–1. Teams A total of sixteen teams are contesting the league, including fourteen sides from the 2015 season and two promoted teams from the 2015 Superettan. Both of the promoted teams for the 2015 season managed to stay in the league, Hammarby IF and GIF Sundsvall. Halmstads BK and Åtvidabergs FF were relegated at the end of the 2015 season after finishing in the bottom two places of the table. They were replaced by 2015 Superettan champions Jönköpings Södra IF and runners-up Östersunds FK. Jönköpings Södra IF returned to Allsvenskan after 46 years' absence, having been relegated at the end of the 1969 season. This is Jönköpings Södra's 11th season in the league. Östersunds FK are participating in the league for the first time in the club's history; they are the first new club in Allsvenskan's history since Falkenbergs FF in 2014. Falkenbergs FF as 14th-placed team retained their Allsvenskan spot after winning against third-placed Superettan team IK Sirius 3–3 (away goals) on aggregate in a relegation/promotion playoff. Stadia and locations * 1 According to each club information page at the Swedish Football Association website for Allsvenskan. Personnel and kits Note: Flags indicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players and Managers may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. * 1 According to each club information page at the Swedish Football Association website for Allsvenskan. Managerial changes League table Positions by round Updated to games played on 31 October 2016 Source: everysport.com Results |nt=|date=November 2014}} Play-offs The 14th-placed team of Allsvenskan meets the third-placed team from 2016 Superettan in a two-legged tie on a home-and-away basis with the team from Allsvenskan finishing at home. ---- |goals2 = Eriksson |stadium = Örjans Vall, Halmstad |attendance = 6,104 |referee = Jonas Eriksson (Sigtuna) }} ---- |goals2 = Mathisen |stadium = Olympia, Helsingborg |attendance = |referee = Stefan Johannesson (Täby) }} ---- Halmstads BK won 3–2 on aggregate. Season statistics Top scorers Top assists Top goalkeepers (Minimum of 10 games played) Hat-tricks ;Note 4 Player scored 4 goals External links * 2016 1 Sweden Sweden